Platform
The following is a list of gaming platforms that have featured games in the . Computer MSX The MSX was a standardized home computer architecture led by the ASCII Corporation of Japan in the 1980s. It was the secondary platform for Konami games during the 1980s behind the Nintendo Entertainment System. Games * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Commodore 64 The Commodore 64 was a home computer released by Commodore International. Game * Metal Gear PC-DOS PC-DOS was a version of Microsoft's DOS (Disk Operating System) operating system for IBM computers. Game * Metal Gear Microsoft Windows Microsoft *Xbox *Xbox 360 *Xbox One Nintendo Nintendo Entertainment System The Nintendo Entertainment System was Nintendo's first home console. It was the best-selling console ever, with 61 million units, until the PlayStation was released. Games * Metal Gear * Snake's Revenge Game Boy Color The Game Boy line was Nintendo's primary line of portables, with over 118 million units sold worldwide. The Game Boy Color was the first with color screen. Game * Metal Gear: Ghost Babel Game Boy Advance The next addition to the Game Boy line of portables. Powered by a 32-bit RISC processor which allowed for SNES type quality gameplay. As of December 31, 2008, the Game Boy Advance series has sold 81.44 million units worldwide. Although no Metal Gear games have been developed for the Game Boy Advance, there were plans to have Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes have connectivity to the GBA for playthroughs for the game, with talks between Shigeru Miyamoto and Hideo Kojima regarding this, although it was ultimately dropped from the released version due to not figuring out how to do it. ;Games * Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django Nintendo DS The Nintendo DS is a dual screen handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. The console features a clamshell design, similar to the Game Boy Advance SP, with two LCD screens inside—with the bottom one being a touchscreen. Also features a built-in microphone and supports Wi-Fi, allowing players to interact with each other within short range. The Nintendo DS bears a striking resemblance to the company's first handheld, the Game & Watch, specifically the multi-screen versions such as'' Donkey Kong'' (note: Solid Snake can fight with/against Mr. Game & Watch in Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS is the successor to the Nintendo DS line of handheld consoles. It is the only console, handheld or otherwise, that is capable of displaying 3D images without the need for 3D glasses, by way of specialized hardware for the top LCD screen. It retains all of the primary features of the original DS line, and is significantly more powerful in order to support the 3D effect. Games *''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' * New International Track & Field Nintendo GameCube The GameCube is Nintendo's fourth home console, and their first to use optical media (1.5 gigabyte proprietary discs). It sold 21 million units worldwide. Games *''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' (a remake of Metal Gear Solid developed by Silicon Knights) *''Metal Gear'' (Famicom version included in a special bundle of Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes in Japan) *''DreamMix TV World Fighters'' (internal crossover featuring Solid Snake as a playable character) Wii The Wii is Nintendo's fifth home console. Notable for using a motion sensing controller known as the Wii Remote (or Wiimote, as it is known colloquially). One game for the Wii, Super Smash Bros. Brawl features Solid Snake as a playable character. One of the Wii's channels is the Wii Shop Channel, which is used to purchase and download games from Nintendo's vast back catalog of video games, as well as a few of Nintendo's past competitors (along with new games, WiiWare, and more channels) via the Virtual Console. Various MSX games were available for the service in the NTSC J region, including the original Metal Gear games. Games *''Metal Gear'' (MSX2 version; Japan only) *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' (MSX2 version; Japan only) Sony *PlayStation *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation Portable *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation Vita *PlayStation 4 Notes and references Category:Disambiguation pages *